crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
M240B-Tesla
M240B-Tesla is a specialized machine gun variant of M240B featured in CrossFire. Overview This weapon features a full bluish texture with white lightning patterns on the gun. It comes with expanded 150 rounds magazine (+50) and improved draw and reload speed, making it a step up comparing to the original M240B. Being the first Anti-Zombie Weapon, M240B-Tesla receives significant buff when used in Zombie Mode. In these modes, instead of the original 7.62x51mm ammo, this gun is equipped with special electric bullet (blue), which delivers a critical shot every 3 bullets, dealing more damage against Zombies. It also features a Charging Bar just like the one on AK47-Knife Transformers, and when it's full, clicking RMB will fire off a Tesla shot which deal massive damage to the enemies. Finally, M240B-Tesla receives six spare magazine in Zombie Mode, so players can last much longer before visiting the ammo station. 'Advantages' Normal Mode * High damage dealing. * High accuracy. * Moderate-high rate of fire. * High magazine capacity. Zombie/Challenge Mode * Critical shot every 3 bullets that shot in PVE modes. * Higher damage on critical shot in PVE modes. * Tremendous damage on Tesla shot in PVE modes. * Has six spare magazines in PVE modes. 'Disadvantages' Normal Mode * Medium reloading speed. * Slow drawing speed. * High recoil. * Heavyweight. * Accuracy loses when sprayed. Zombie Mode * Requires some time to recharge the Tesla shot. * Charging bar resets if the user dies/drops the weapon. Availability *''Available in all CrossFire versions.'' Trivia * M240B-Tesla is the first Anti-Zombie weapon ever released, and currently it's the only Anti-Zombie weapon to not receive a Zombie Mode-exclusive variant (with anti-zombie ammo). Presumably because this gun already comes pre-equipped with Tesla ammo in Zombie Mode so it's unnecessary to make another variant with this attribute. * The Kill Icon of this weapon is just the old M240B icon with longer ammo belt. It might be confusing for the players, since it doesn't have any distinguishing marks between them. **This also happens with M4A1-Custom Aqua Aurora and FR-F2 Freezing. * In PvE modes, the weapon's muzzle flash is not affected by players' Muzzle Flash item. Normal bullet will have default muzzle flash and the critical shot one will have light blue muzzle flash with lightning on it. * Unlike most other weapons, CF China offers this gun in both Reward crates (gold box) and Item Shop as permanent item. This is presumably because Shipyard is quite hard so Tencent has to give players option to get this gun directly. In all other CrossFire servers, this gun is available in Black Market as well as a temp variant can be obtained in Shipyard's reward box (Keycard required). ** CF Philippines also offer the M240B-Tesla in Shop as a Specialized Weapon at a discounted price, but only for a limited time. This still gives players chance to grab this gun at fixed prize without any risk. ** It's worth noting that M240B-Tesla is not Defense Mode prize exclusive and is treated as a normal Black Market merchandise - this gun can be added early before Shipyard map is released, as shown in some servers (CF Vietnam for example). * Upon its release in CF Vietnam, M240B-Tesla features a damage bar like all other weapons, thus blocking the yellow "Special weapon for Zombie Mode" line. October patch changed this and the damage bar was removed, meaning it won't need to be repaired after each match anymore. Additionally, the yellow line was made apparent like the weapon name so that the line will be visible. * After 1198 patch in CF Vietnam, a bug caused M240B-Tesla to become a "disconnect tool" in PvE modes. If a player fires a Tesla shot, everyone who are not equipping this gun will be kicked back to the lobby. It has been fixed later. * In CF Philippines, due to looting issues, this weapon doesn't drop upon death as a part of Gameclub's Specialized Weapon update on October 11. Gallery Images= m240btesla.png|Render (PvP) M240B-苍雷.png|Render (PvE) M240BTesla.png|HUD (PvP) M240B-Tesla-HUD-PvE-Normal.png|HUD (PvE) M240B-Tesla-HUD-PvE.png|HUD (PvE, Charged) |-| Videos= CrossFire - M240B Tesla - Weapon Gameplay CrossFire China 2.0 - M240B-Tesla ☆ Cross Fire China 2.0 M240B-Tesla Promo Cross Fire China M240B-Tesla GamePlay ! Chinese CrossFire 2.0 M240B-Tesla Full Review ! M240B - Tesla (GamePlay) M240B-Tesla - CROSSFIRE Indonesia 2.0 - FFA |-| Category:CrossFire Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Machine Gun Anti-Zombie weapon Category:M240B Variant